War, war never changes
by Miss M1 Abrams
Summary: Codsworth learns new things in this...new world. He'll experience many new things and meet new people. A Mr. Handy will learn what it takes to be a true survivor of the wastes...and find Shaun for the sake of his family.
1. Chapter 1: Pre-War Life

A/n: Let me know if there's any typos, I've written this on mobile, thank you.

Saturday, October 23, 2077

Nate and Nora have been a happy family. Shaun was born not to long ago, what a little bundle of joy. You have been purchased recently and was a gift to Nora. You were introduced to the family and treated you right and fairly. At least it wasn't an abusive family, you wouldn't have lasted long with such family...You start up and ran smoothly. You gotta have your first list of chores, of course!

'Ah, hello mum, what's my first duty?' You ask with such enthusiasm.

'You can start with sweeping, don't worry, I've swept a bit.' Nora sits down on the couch and watches T.V.

'Alright, madame! I'll get to it right away!' You fly off to the corner where the broom was left. You use your pincer and sweep the dusty floor. Nate was working on something for young Shaun in Shaun's room. The mobile, he was fixing that. After an hour, you made the house a perfection. If you had a face, you'd smile. You go to the kitchen and make Nate his coffee. Nate walks to the kitchen.

'Hey hun, what name do you think this guy could have?' Nate smirks to Nora.

'Hmm, how about...Codsworth?' Nora answers to Nate's question.

Nate walks up to you.

'Hey, Codsworth.' Nate calls to you.

'Codsworth? Is that...my name?' You question him. He nods with a smile on his face.

'O-Oh Sir, it feels like I'm part of the family.' You sound cheerful in your voice.

'You've been part of the family since I've got you, Codsworth' Nate laughs.

'Oh Sir, you don't know how much that means to me...anyway, here's your coffee, Sir.' You hand him his coffee cup.

'Thank you, Codsworth' Nate sips his coffee and watches the news.

Shaun cries, he needs to be changed.

'Ah, looks like someone made a stinky. I must attend to young Shaun.' You fly to Shaun's room and change his diaper.

'You know, I was a little worried at first, but...I'm glad we have Codsworth.' Nora says as she reads the newspaper.

There's a knock on the front door; Vault-tec.

'I think it's that newsman, he's been asking for you.' Nora tells Nate.

Nate walks to the door and opens it.

'Good morning! Vault-tec calling!' The man says.

'I'm here.' Nate says.

'You don't know how it's like to finally meet you!' He seems rather suspicious. 'You're cleared for enterance for...ahem...Vault 111' The man gestures. 'The end of the world is sooner than you think!'

'Alright, sign me up' Nate registers the family and the Vault-tec guy backs away slowly and Nate closes the door. Shaun cries again. You come out and tell the parents to attend to young Shaun. Nora tells Nate to go since she's doing something really quick. Nate walks down the hall and into Shaun's room. He cries and settles down seeing his father before him. Nate plays with Shaun and Nora leans on the doorway with her leg crossed over.

'How's my two important men of my life doing?' Nora says.

Nate smiles and continues playing with Shaun.

'Spin the mobile a bit, he likes that.'

Nate spins the fixed mobile and Shaun calms down more, knowing he's safe.

'Hey, uh, listen...We should go to the park! Weather should hold up.' Nora says.

'The park? Will it be like last time?' Nate chuckles.

They're interrupted by your voice.

'Sir? Mum? You should come see this!' You yell.

'Codsworth? What's wrong?' Nora has a worried look on her face. Nate and Nora walk to the living room and hears the news. The news is shocking...The world is in danger and the warheads are launched!

'We...We need to get to the Vault. NOW!' Nate runs out, Nora has Shaun with her. You follow from behind and try not to bolt past them. The sirens sound and the neighborhood is fleeing to the Vault up the hill. How frightening this day turned out to be. You see the man wearing a suit with a hat arguing with the soldier at the gate. Nate tells the soldier that they're on the list and wait on the platform. Time's running out. The ground shook and the sky turned orange as the nuclear blast engulfed.

'Turn away! You'll be blinded!' Nate warns them all.

'Send it down! Send it down now!' Someone screams.

The shockwave is getting closer...the platform lowers at last and it was a close call. The whole world...has incinerated in flames...As they reached the ground floor, everyone was in shock. Who wouldn't be?

'Welcome to Vault 111, your new home and prepared for the future! Enjoy your stay.' A security guard tried to calm the paranoid neighbors. Nate and Nora went first in line to get their vault suits. You went ahead since there wasn't any vault suits for Mr. Handy's, of course. You and the family were taken down the hall to loads of cyropods in the room. They...wouldn't do something bad...would they? You wonder what the vaults were like and here you are.

'Robot unit, try stuffing yourself into either a cyropod or a box...not sure if you'll fit in the cyropod anyway.' The man dressed in a lab coat tells you.

You stuff yourself into the pod and the cyropod door closes behind. Everyone else is in theirs by now...Your sensors pick up the temperature dropping. It, then, becomes icey and everything seemed to freeze, you along with it.

A/n: Sorry if it's short, I'll try to have longer chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Did I forget to mention that the story was kinda inspired? Anyway, the story is inspired by a story named "Dear Hearts and Gentle People" by Kirmon64

 _Frozen..._

 _Frozen like meat in a meat locker..._

You had thoughts to release yourself from this cold chamber. You try pushing, no luck. Your arms can only take fourty pounds, you wish you could've been stronger. Strong enough to break free.

'This is the one.' A mysterious female voice is heard outside the cyropod.

'Open it.' A male voice is heard and comes into view.

 _Are they gonna hurt Sir and Mum?_ You're starting to have anxiety. Nate's cyropod opens, along with Nora's, the figures creep closer to them and try to snatch Shaun from Nora. As your anxiety rises by seconds, they shot them both **DEAD**! Oily tears run down your three eyes...The cyropod freezes...again and you freeze along with it.

•~• _**200 years later...**_ •~•

The cyropod opens up and you collapse onto the floor. You start your nuclear thruster and fly up again. You look at Nora and Nate with each eye focusing on both of them. _It happened so fast, you didn't do anything about it...You couldn't have saved them, you're too weak..._ You start having negative thoughts about yourself recently. No need for any of that now, right now, you need to get out of here and find young Shaun. You rush to the door you entered from and it was shut tight. You find another way around and fought some roaches...ugly roaches. You open the Emergency Door from the overseer's office and fight some more roaches before finding the exit. Upon reaching the gear-like door, you find no way to access the vault door. You find a Pip-boy on the skeleton below you, picked it up and tightened it on your skinny metal arm. You tied it to the pincer arm so it'll be easier to use instead of switching it to the flamethrower arm.

'This is it, I suppose.' You say to yourself as you connect the Pip-Boy to the vault door. _'Access Granted_ ' as it days on the screen. You disconnect it and push the red button. The alarms sound and the door gets pulled open. You glide to the exit and up the elevator. When you were close to the top, a blinding bright light which was the sun and you set your gaze at the incinerated world now called a Wasteland. Boston. Now, destroyed by the Great War. You wonder what would've happened if you stayed behind. Would you be destroyed? Or would you be just fine? Putting your thoughts aside, you go down to Sanctuary Hills, which was once home, take a few momentoes and set off to find what's more important. Shaun. You make your way to Red Rocket and encounter a german shepard. He reminded you of the dog your 'family' once had.

'Hey, dog...are you lost? Or do you-' Before you finish your sentence, the dog licks your pincer and barks as a response as if he knew what you were gonna say.

'I...guess you can come with, you know these parts better than I do.'

The dog's ears perk and the molerats pop out of the ground and the dog attacks. You switch to your buzzsaw arm and slice the molerat's face to bits. After the battle, the dog takes you to Concord. You already hear gunshots! This place isn't safe anymore, is it? You and the dog attack on the Raiders harassing the settlers in the museum. You get closer to head inside and you stop to the sound of the man's voice from the balcony.

'Hey, robot, grab that laser musket and help us, please!'

You look below you and the gun is there. You search the Raiders for any useful items and put on the partial leather armor over your rounded chassis. You store the items in the side pockets and head on inside. You also stored some stimpacks from the corpses. Once you entered, the raider above was close to shooting your eye out...maybe to destroy it completely and dissolve. Taking the right enterance doorway, you cut off a raider's head off and the others were dealt with by both you and the dog by your side. As you find your way up, a few more raiders try to surprise attack you, but the dog got em' first. The dog rushes inside the door where the trapped settlers are in and you also enter.

'Man, I don't know who you are, robot, but your timing's impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen.' He introduces himself.

'Codsworth, at your service, Mr. Gravey.' You say as you mistake his last name on purpose.

'Garvey, Preston Garvey.' He corrects you.

'Oh sorry, Mr. Garvey.' You apologize.

'It's alright, Codsworth. A month ago, there were twenty of us. Yesterday, there were eight. Now, we're five. First it was the Ghouls in Lexington. Now this mess.' Preston says.

'Ghouls? And I'm sorry. I know how this world can be...' You tell him as your voice sounds depressed.

'Wow, you really aren't from around here, are you? Ghouls are...irratiated people. Most are just like me. They look pretty messed up, amd live a long time, but they're still just...people. The ones I'm talking about are different. The radiation's rotted their brains. Made them feral. They'll rip you apart, just as soon as they look at you. Anyway, we figured Concord would be a safe place to settle. Those raiders proved us wrong. But...well...we do have one idea.' Preston calls to Sturges. 'Sturges? Tell him.'

'There's a crashed Vertibird at the roof. Old school. Pre-war. There's also a minigun with it. And Power Armor. Problem is that the things outta juice. We need a fusion core to power it up.' Sturges looks at you.

'I may have picked it up before coming here...Ah, yes, here it is.' You pick it from your satchel the leather armor has with it.

'Great! Now we needa-' Sturges is interrupted.

'Nobody's going in the damn thing! We're not even trained to be putting it on!' A woman named Marcy yelled.

'Well, in that case, how are we going to terminate the raiders?' Garvey asks.

There was silence for a moment.

'The robot...!' Marcy finally answers. It's clear she wants you dead. She never seemed friendly anyway.

'What about Codsworth?' Garvey asks.

'He probably had drawn more raiders here. Let him fight and die out there...' Marcy answers.

'I'm not letting him die, I'll be on the balcony aiding you in battle, alright?' Garvey walks out to the balcony and waits for you to exit the building.

You exit and there's alot of raiders charging in and shooting near you. The dog charges in and attacks. You take out your flamethrower arm and flames shot out, creating a wall of flames. It seemed as if a dragon had been here. During battle, a loud bang is heard. It came from the sewers...A beast emerged from the sewage and started ripping people apart in its path. It was charging towards you head on and you burn its face. You switch to the buzzsaw arm and slice off its arm. The beast yelps in pain and hits you to the wall. You see the dog attacking the beast and you charge in before it attacks the dog. You cut open its eye. It bleeds and roars in pain. You go full on to kill this monstrosity!

You aim at its neck and before you can attack, your pushed against the wall and it was close enough for you to attack. You raise your buzzsaw and aimed at the head and cut through the bone and deeper. The beast collapses to the ground not moving an inch. You move away from the beast and see that Preston has a shocked look on his face.

'Damn, we need more people like you, you know that?' Preston enters the building from the balcony.

You went inside to see if the others were okay. They were in the ground floor and Marcy wasn't pleased to see you unlike everyone else. You glide closer to the settlers.

'Mr. Garvey, I believe you need a place to settle?' You ask.

'Yes, we cannot stay here, it's too dangerous to be out here. Do you know a place? I heard there's a place called Sanctuary Hills nearby...Is it true?' Preston looks at you.

'Its real, alright. I lived there once...before the war.'

'H-How...You-...Explain why you're still nice and shiny?' Preston asks.

'We...were frozen...my family...They put us into cyropods in the vault...and...and they...' You can't let out anymore words.

'It's okay, Codsworth...You don't have to say anymore.' Preston says, understanding him.

'Kid, you'll find what you're looking for soon...I can see it. You're looking for an infant child, right?' Mama Murphy questions you.

'Y-Yes, please tell me more, madame.'

'Your 'son' is...well and healthy...'

You were relieved to the news. And wanted to ask for more.

'Can you tell me more, madame?'

'I'm afraid I can't, kid. Jet fuels up the Sight.'

'Mama Murphy, we've discussed about that junk. It's killing you.' Preston tells Mama Murphy.

'Oh shush, Preston. The kid needs the Sight to find his 'son', Preston.'

'I suppose we get back to what we were talking about, Codsworth. So, Sanctuary is just up the road?' Preston asks.

'Right, but I'm going to search for Shaun first then come back home...hopefully.' You said.

'I don't need the Sight to tell you where you should start looking. The great green jewel of the Commonwealth, Diamond City.' Mama Murphy says.

'I'll show you where it is on your Pip-Boy.' Preston marks the settlement on your map.

'Alright, thank you, guys! I'll be heading off now.' You turn to leave but stop.

'No, thank you, Codsworth! We'll see you soon!' Preston lifts his hat and puts it back on and then turns to leave with the group.

As you leave, Dogmeat, the name they gave him, follows you.

'You wanna come with, pup?' You ask.

He wags his tail and barks as a response.

'Alrighty, pup, lets go find young Shaun...And you, mysterious figures, I'm going to come find you...'

You look onto the world out there and pat the dog and make your way down the road. Your journey begins...


	3. Chapter 3: The journey begins

You and Dogmeat head down the roads of the wasteland. With the dog on your side, you'll do just fine. You can't imagine how bad things might've been if you went alone. Scrapped? Brutally taken apart and such horrible things like that? You've already seen how raiders are with humans...using them as decoration! My, you wouldn't want such thing happening to you. The dog keeps watch as you lead him. Your journey to find young Shaun is more important than your robotic life anyway, at least you thought. Heading to Diamond City and into downtown, you encounter super mutants and more raiders. You tried your best to evade them, but they have the shorter route to Diamond City. You get closer to the super mutants, trying not to make a sound. Your thruster makes noise so it's harder to be sneaky.

'That sound...What is it?!'

You 'feel' a shiver in you nuclear core. Will they find you and your dog? You hope they don't by looking at the gorey decorations mixed with human and beast. You see that the dog is not beside you...Oh dear...

'GAHHH! Get it _off_!' A super mutant screams out.

The dog is hit with a sledgehammer. You charge in to attack. The green, Hulk-look-alikes try bashing you to pieces, you strike one of them with a buzzsaw, slicing off his arm up to the elbow joint. He yelps, the other one grabs onto you and tosses you to another mutant. They laugh as you're being tossed around and eventually hit the wall. You had enough... It's time to take a stand and stand tall. You get up and charge to the nearest super mutant. You'd slice off his head and charge to the other and dig your saw deep within the super mutant's stomach. Luckily you had a few stimpacks with you. You place it on Dogmeat's shoulder.

'That'll do, pup. Let's go back to where we were going to do.'

You and Dogmeat eventually find the entrance to Diamond City. It's guarded by guards in every direction. You come across a woman who is arguing at someone in the intercom. You hope that they're not trouble and approach her.

'Just 'cuz some mayor doesn't want me in, doesn't mean I cannot come in. I _live_ here!' The woman yells.

You just 'stood' there silently.

'Psst, you want in, right?' She whispers at you.

'Well, I-I, uh, sure.' You reply back loudly.

'Shhh!' She grins and turns back to the intercom'

'Oh what's that? You're a trader up from Quincy? Better let em' in since we're low on supply!'

'Alright! Alright! I'll let you in...' the man from the intercom says beaten.

'The gate opens up and the woman, yourself and Dogmeat enter. Someone was waiting for the woman at the enterance. Kinda chubby, wearing a hat and such.

'What? I told him not to let you in, Piper!' The man says.

'Why keep me out? I have the freedom of the Press...you can't stop that. Hey, do you believe the freedom of the Press?' The woman named Piper asks you.

''Yes ma'am, I do.' You say.

'See? Even he thinks it's important!'

'Come on, Mr. Mayor...You're outnumbered.' You say.

He walks away and goes to his office inside the stadium of Diamond City. Piper, you and Dogmeat go to the smaller gate and you're suprised how the city looks. It is the great green jewel as try say, wonder why they call it 'green jewel' the only green this around here is that wall they talk about so much.

'Stop by my office in Publik Occurrences, alright? I want to do an interview with you.' Piper says as she walks off to her office.

'Well pup, here we are. Let's find young Shaun.'

You and Dogmeat search the place, no luck of an infant. You decide to go to Piper's place, maybe she'll help. You head on over to the building and a young girl is calling you from the stand.

'Hey, come pick up your paper! Read it, you'll be interested.'

You grab it and store it in your satchel. You head inside and Piper greets you.

'So Mr. Handy, I would like to start the interview, would you?' Piper smiles at you.

'Why sure, Piper. Let's begin.'

'So, I'd like to start with your name. What's your name, Mr. Handy?'

'Codsworth, my name is Codsworth.'

'Alright...Codsworth where were you coming from? A factory?'

'At the start, yes. You see, I was a gift to my mistress, Mrs. Nora, in 2077. The bombs fell and we fled to the Vault called Vault 111.' You say.

'A vault dweller...nice. What happened in the vault?'

'We...we were frozen in these cyropods. They later on...killed my masters. I saw them take an infant named Shaun. I'm currently looking for him.'

'Oh Codsworth, I'm so sorry...What motivates you to keep on to find the infant?'

'I have hope.'

'You've seen how the world is...What do you think about it? Also, if there's other people who habe lost their loved one due to kidnapping, what would you say?'

'Have hope and never give up to find them. Even if it ends up in bad news...'

'Alright, that's it. Thank you, Codsworth. I'll go and make the report.'

Piper goes upstairs and starts writing on a printed empty newspaper. You'd watch her, but you rather ask her something.

'Mrs. Piper, may I ask, where should I start looking for Shaun?'

'You can start by talking to Nick, he's the detective. He has cases of lost people as well. Go and speak with him. Also, can I come with you? I'd like to make more reports about this case!'

'Of course, Piper. Um, pup, I'll see you at home, Sanctuary Hills.'

Dogmeat heads back home to Sanctuary Hills. You exit the building with Piper and head on to Nick's place...


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Nick

'Mind if you lead the way, Mrs. Piper? I'm a bit of a lost puppy here.' You tell her.

'Sure thing, Cods. Hold up a sec, will ya?' Piper walks up to a little girl on the stand.

'Hey Nat, how are you?' Piper asks curiously to the young girl holding newspapers.

'I'm OK, Piper. Thanks for worrying though.' She responds to her.

'That's great. I'll be heading out for a while, OK?'

'Oh, OK...You're going with your pet robot?' Nat jokes.

'Very funny, Nat. Anyway, I gotta go, see ya soon.' Piper walks off and you follow.

Piper lead you arounf the back of the shops. You can see Nick's sign saying in bright, neon pink letters 'Nick Valentine's' with an arrow puncturing a heart. You're more curious than ever to see Nick. As Piper stopped at the door, she insisted to let you in first.

'Codsworth, you can go first.'

'It's OK, Piper, ladies first!' You had a laugh in your voice.

'Oh you-! Fine, I'll go first.' Piper says beaten.

She opens the door and you follow her inside. You see no sign of a man that looks like a detective anywhere.

'Where's Nick?' Piper starts the conversation with a woman looking at the cases.

'He's gone. He went to go look for someone named Darla...hasn't came back.' The woman says.

'Can you tell us more, Ellie? Please? Codsworth needs it.' Piper begs, hoping for more information.

'Nick went on a case to find Darla, who was believed to be kidnapped. He went to some hideout in Parkstreet Station. There is an old Vault they use as a base. I told Nick he's walking into a trap, but he just walked out and smiled like he always does.' Ellie looks at you. 'If you find him, bring him back here, please...'

You look over to your Pip-Boy, seeing that the map has updated, you mark your location and you're ready to set off. You turn one eye to Piper, who was waiting and is looking at you with a smile

'Ready?' You ask Piper.

'Ready. Let's go.'

You exit and head out of the city. This'll be a long journey to find young Shaun. First, you gotta find the detective. After that, you can ask for help, right? Surely, he'll help a desperate robot that's looking for a lost infant...hopefully. Piper follows you from behind, you lead the way to the vault. It was a long trip, but it doesn't really matter. You've encountered some hostiles along the road, nothing's going to stop you from finding someone you love. Once you arrived to the gear-like Vault door, you had bad vibes. You felt most Vaults are just...bad vibes now that you've seen what happened in Vault 111. You had a bad feeling about this, you went on anyway. You access the door with your Pip-Boy and wait for it to open. It takes a minute or so to slide and you enter the vault. Very frightening to be here. Wonder why Nick would come here alone.

You sensed that there was hostiles nearby and switch to your buzzsaw arm. You try to be sneaky as possible to sunrise attack him. Surely your thruster makes noise, but you try anyway. You charge and slice at his neck so he can't warn anyone with his screams. His scream worked anyway...The others were alerted by this and search for you. Oh dear...You decide what's the point anyway and show yourself. Piper, from behind, shoots at them as you melee attack them for now. You decide to switch to your flamethrower and burn them to ashes. Quite brutal of you, but it's for their own good. You see that someone is occupying Nick inside a room, locked up. He's held prisoner...You come from behind the man and stabbed him with the saw. He drops dead and you find that he had dropped something; terminal password. You're not sure if you can use it, but luckily you brought Piper with you.

'Piper, think you can open it?' You day as you hand her the password.

'Piece of cake!'

Piper opens the locked door where Nick was trapped in. You approached him slowly, scanning him. He seems...different from a regular human being. Something about him you can't put your 'finger' on it.

'Ah, my knight in shining armor. But the question is, why does he come all this way, risk the life and limb, for an old private eye?' Nick tells you.

'Young Shaun is missing. He was kidnapped, but I don't know who took him, or where they went.' You reply.

'A missing child, huh? Well, you came to the right man. If not the right place. I've been cooped up in here for weeks. Turns out the runaway daughter I came here to find wasn't kidnapped. She's Skinny Malone's new flame, and she's got a mean streak. Anyway, you got troubles, and I'm glad to help. But now ain't the time. Let's blow this joint. Then we'll talk.'

Nick leads you and Piper to the exit, but there's trouble...

'You come into my house, shoot up my guys! You have any idea how much this is gonna set me back?!' Some man in a tuxedo and top hat says. He's holding a gun with some guys behind him. A woman stands beside him who you assume is Darla.

'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your two-timing game, Skinny. You 'ought to tell her to ride home more often.' Nick states.

'Aww, poor little Valentine! Ashamed you got beat up by a girl? I'll just run back home to dad, shall I?' Darla says sounding like one of those evil movie characters.

'Should've left her alone, Nicky. This ain't the old neighborhood, in this vault, I'm king of the castle, you hear me? And I ain't gonna let some private dick shut us down now that I have a good thing going.' Skinny said.

'I told you we could've just _KILLED_ him! But then, you had to get all sentimental. All that stupid crap about the old times.'

'Darla, I'm handling this! Skinny Malone's always got things under control.'

'Oh yeah, then what's this robot doing here, huh? Valentine must have brought him here to rub us all out!' Darla IS what Nick had said after all...

'What's the deal with you people and Nick anyway?' You say.

'Darla's a runaway. Her father wanted me to bring her back home. Turns out she skipped town to be with my old pal, Skinny Malone. Mob boss...Never thought he'd manage to scrape together a big enough crew to take over a Vault. Guess life's full of surprises.

'Hey, who's running this show, here? You got something to say, say it to me.' Skinny asks you.

'You and Nick know eachother?'

'Yes, Enemies are kind of the closest thing you get as friends in these parts. Now quit stallin'. You gonna talk? Talk.'

'This is all just a misunderstanding, Skinny. You know that. You let us walk and we won't come back.' You convince him.

'You and Nick killed all of my crew and you expect to just...Arg! All right, you're lucky I still owe him for that time back in the Quarry!'

You and the others leave immediately...You head back to Diamond City with Nick and Piper...


End file.
